


Induction

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Character of Faith, Drabble, Gen, Priests, Religion, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleyn's induction to the priesthood of Sehanine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Induction

“Follow the light, turn your thoughts inwards,” the masked man commanded Aleyn. Moonbeams filtered through mirrors concentrated in a swath of light, cutting through the shadowed room.

Vedran was close in his thoughts, but this wasn’t something Aleyn could do because of him. Vedran had helped him, given him hope and renewed faith, but these were his own. His desire to share them, to help others in turn, had brought him here tonight.

He followed the mirrored light, reflecting on the dark times he’d passed through to get to this point. 

Leaving the moonlit path, Aleyn turned into a priest.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge 'dangling'. All abuses of grammar are completely intentional.


End file.
